The Year That Has Been: Rewrite
by KaTiEjAnEwAy1
Summary: Fate, Death and Lady Hogwarts have had enough and each decide to thank Harry and expose the ugly truth without each knowing what each of them are doing. They return the lost souls, announce the ultimate betrayal that the Potters were prisoners and alive the whole time and the result is they have to read the deathly Hallows. Character Bashing. Mentions Child abuse/rape. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling however the OC are mine. **

**Betaed: Becki5907 and Lawstudent092**

* * *

**The Year that Has Been**

**May ****2nd**

**The Gifts of Fate, Death and Lady Hogwarts.**

For the first hour after the final curse was cast the crowd wouldn't let Harry out of their sight, they wanted to touch him, congratulate him however all he wanted was to be alone. When the opportunity came, thanks to Luna he slipped out of the great hall unnoticed by anyone and surveyed the destruction around him and thought of the losses of Remus, Nymphadora, Fred, Severus and many others. Harry was slightly shocked that Mrs Weasley, who had made sure to be seen as the overly mothering type hadn't even spotted him leave but then he knew she only cared for him for the money and the hope that he would marry Ginny.

After a while Harry feet had somehow led him to the boat shed where he found himself sitting in the spot where his soul mate and lover had died mere hours before. He curled up and sobbed while blaming himself for all the deaths, Cedric, Sirius, Remus and Severus just to name a few and wishing for the arms of Severus, the warmth, love and care that came with the love of his life to be wrapped around him.

Not noticing the time or realising that two of his friends Neville and Hermione had found and sat on each side of him silently he continued to sob. It wasn't until he felt a gentle hand on his back smoothing him and another hand squeezing his hand that he looked up and saw them. It had taken them almost an hour to calm Harry and hear how he was gay and had been in a relationship with the dungeon bat secretly since Christmas of their sixth year and how he knew the truth about the headmaster, Ron, Ginny and Mrs Weasley. They couldn't believe what they had just heard, Harry had been betrayed and used by the old goat and three he had considered family and kept it all to himself when they heard footsteps coming around the corner.

"Oh good you found him," Minerva spoke looking concerned for her lions.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked

"I'm not sure but you all are needed up in the Great Hall. Mr Longbottom, Miss Granger if you two go ahead I will walk up with Harry, there is something that I would like to talk to him about privately." Minerva replied, and seeing their nods and disappearance up the stairs, she turned her attention back to Harry.

"Harry, I know Severus loved you with everything he had even if he couldn't show it." She began and smiled at his shocked look on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Professor," Harry replied quietly

"Of course you don't. He didn't tell me… however his reaction when your names was mentioned or shouted, news you had been captured and escaped Malfoy manor and breaking into Gringotts and escaping on back of a dragon told me that he cared for you that he loved you deeply. He was proud of you even if he couldn't say it or show it..." Minerva spoke quietly.

"He promised me that he would never leave me," Harry cried…

"I know but sometimes you need to break those promises in order to protect the ones you love." Minerva whispered back hoping to sooth Harry.

"I know it was naïve to believe that he could keep that promise but I can't imagine my life without him in it. I loved him and he was the only one to never lie to me or kept things hidden from me…" Harry sniffled as he stood up and began walking towards the doorway of the boatshed.

"His love for you will always be there, he will always be with you" Minerva replied pulling him into a hug.

They walked the rest of the way quietly taking in more of the damage and suddenly found themselves opening the doors of the great hall where they were shocked to find Mrs Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Miss Marge Dursley and Mr Vernon Dursley sitting chained to chairs looking angry or in Marge's case lost. He had noticed that there was one chair empty and wondered who that was for when he saw a cloaked figure all in black and holding a staff with a curved blade, and two others in elegant looking robes with long hair flowing down their backs.

"I am Death." The one holding the curved blade began seeing everyone nod to show they understood.

"I am Fate," the other figure appeared next to Death.

"I am Lady Hogwarts," another spoke… shocking everyone… no one had ever thought that Hogwarts would appear like that…

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" Minerva spoke for them.

"Likewise although we do wish it was under better circumstances. We each owe Harry Potter a great deal for ending the war as quickly and sending me the one soul I have wanted since 1981. We each planned something to expose the truth without each other knowing but managed to work it out. There has been a lot of pain, heartbreak, and destruction as a result so our gifts will help you all." Death paused to take a breath.

"To pay my debt and thank Harry I have a few gifts and truths that I wish to share first, I ask that you do not interrupt me until I have finished." Fate spoke.

"We understand," Minerva replied.

"To begin with all injuries sustained during the last few years as a result of the war have been healed, which means Mr George Weasley your ear has returned…you're no longer holey as you put it." Fate informed them, causing a few chuckles at the holey joke.

"Thank you," George replied.

"You're welcome. Next Mr Neville Longbottom you will find your parents walking through that door in a minute with their sanity returned." Fate continued as the doors opened to reveal Frank and Alice.

"Thank you Lady Fate," Neville spoke before he ran towards his parents.

"Miss Granger, your parents will walk in through the doors in a moment with their memories restored. The rest I will inform you of once Death has given his gift."

"Thank you Lady Fate," Hermione spoke as her parents entered the Great hall looking amazed at the sight.

"You are Welcome." Fate smiled, pleased that they were polite and respectful.

"As Lady Hogwarts I have two simple gifts the first is that the castle and grounds of Hogwarts and the village of Hogsmeade have been completely restored." She spoke as they watched the windows being repaired and the debris disappeared, in fact it look spanking brand new school.

"Wow, it looks better than before the battle" Poppy spoke sounding amazed.

"You will find I have added classrooms, quarters, another tower and sports field. My next gift can wait until after Death gives his and Fates other gift." Lady Hogwarts spoke.

"Thank you," they all said together, still in awe of the changes.

"My gift is easy – I am returning the souls that deserve a second chance or their deaths had been orchestrated. I will begin by calling out a living relation then the soul or souls returning. First One – Harry Potter – Charles Potter, Dorea Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Rose and Harold Evans and Severus Snape."

Harry hugged each of them that were called out, leaving Severus to the last where many were shocked but smiled when Harry and Severus kissed causing a golden glow around the pair; however he noticed his parents weren't called.

"Arthur Weasley – Fabian and Gideon Prewitt and Fred Weasley"

"Great double the trouble," Arthur groaned now that his brother in laws was back.

"Did you miss us Arthur?" Fabian smirked as he greeted his nephews and niece by marriage.

"Andromedra Tonks, Remus Lupin – Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, Ted Tonks"

Half an hour later found everyone returned but was pleased that Dumbledore was sitting in the chair wearing magic suppressant hand and ankle cuffs.

"My next gift comes with some shocking information. In October of 1981, after Dumbledore made sure that Sirius Black switched Secret Keeper duties with Peter Pettigrew he stunned and bound James and Lily. He then created golems of James and Lily while the real ones along with Harry's twin sister Jasmine Dorea were made Prisoner at Dumbledore's hidden manor." Fate began looking at Harry who had been pulled into Severus's lap.

"While in their own prison James and Lily have had four other children… 15 year old twin boys Orion Charlus and Matthew Harold, 12 year old daughter Isabella Minerva and the youngest child five year old Violet Rose. They were tormented about the fates of their friends and sons by the old coot over there for years." Fate finished as the doors of the Great Hall opened to find the Potters standing there.

The crowd went quiet as they watched Harry stand and walk not towards his family but to the headmaster with his fist clenched shut. They gasped when without warning Harry punched the old meddlesome goat in the face. Albus was left yet again with another broken nose and blood running down his face.

"Was it worth it, love?" Severus asked healing his hand…

"Not sure." Harry muttered as James and the others walked closer.

"Harry, my brave son," Lily choked as she embraced her eldest son.

"Mum" Harry whispered, crying silently.

"Shh baby, everything will be alright now," Lily whispered as James pulled them both into his arms before he found himself buried under his sibling's hugs.

"Ahh can't breathe," Harry gasped, making them all let go while the others chuckled.

"My second gift is unique… a transcript of what happened this past year for Harry and Hermione while on the run and memories of certain events for further clarification." Lady Hogwarts spoke.

"Shall we begin?" Fate half asked, half suggested.

Everyone nodded and sat in family groups or with friends, Harry who sat next to Severus suddenly found his youngest sister climbing onto his lap excitedly while the others sat on beanbag like chairs chuckling.

"As if Dumbledore would keep anyone prisoner, they probably didn't want the freak to begin with" Ron muttered a little too loudly….


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta: Becki5907 and Lawstudent092**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**The Potter's Story….**

With several furious glares sent at him and growls that are associated with wolfs, dogs and other creatures echoing around the hall Ron tried to hide himself fearing for his life….

"How dare you call Fate a liar?" Death hissed angrily….

Harry was shocked that Ron had dared to say that loudly but it initially made him freeze when he heard the word 'Freak.' His little sister hugged him tightly while Severus squeezed his hand and whispered 'you're not a freak.'

"I think the first memory should dispel any doubts." Lady Hogwarts glared as they were engulfed in a blue stream that harry had recognised as a memory.

_Memory_

_Albus Dumbledore and just finished casting the Fidelius Charm on Peter and along with James, Lily, Harry and Jasmine watched Peter leave to his safe house with Sirius. Walking back inside James and Lily put the twins to bed when they turned around they found a very pissed of headmaster…. _

"_Petrificus Totalus" he cast so that it hit both of them. _

_He looked down at the pair who were bound on the floor looking slightly smug that he had managed to pull this off. _

"_You're no longer needed therefore you and Jasmine will become my prisoners and golems will replace you Lily and James. Especially now that Peter is the secret Keeper, my plan is in action." Albus sneered as he created the golems. _

"_Sirius will go after Peter, who will frame him and Sirius, will spend the rest of his life in prison without a trail" he boasted proudly before portkeying them and Jasmine away. _

_They watched the scene change to a hidden manor within a forest somewhere…_

"_This is where you will stay; the wards will not let you out without alerting me and will seriously harm you if you try. You may use whatever part of the house at your own free will, disobey me and I will kill you. Understand?" Albus spat angrily seeing the terrified looks on their face before leaving…. _

"_James, what do we do now? I want our son" Lily cried. _

"_So do I, Lils. He will pay for this one day" James replied quietly so that they didn't wake Jasmine. _

_End of Memory. _

"Is Fate a liar Mr Ron Weasley?" Death asked…

"No… but that doesn't matter they deserve it" Ron hissed in reply, suddenly yelping finding himself covered with green and Silver snakes and spiders.

"No one deserves to be held a prisoner for that reason, they were a threat to him and was jealous that Harry had magical core may have been stronger than his" Lady Hogwarts hissed.

"I am ashamed that you are my youngest son if you think that the Potter's deserved what the true mastermind and betrayer has done for what power, money and recognition and if you truly think Harry, that young man who had been orphaned based on lies deserved what has happened and a freak than you and it are more freaks then he is… "Arthur spoke in a deadly tone that Harry hadn't heard from him before….

"Don't call our son a freak, Arthur. I won't let you" Molly hissed.

"You can't stop it Molly, I have let you get away with a lot but not any longer" Arthur retorted angrily, surprising everyone but his other children who cheered.

"Go Dad, you tell them" Fred and George chanted loudly, while Harry could hear phrases that were coming from the snakes that were slithering all over Ron.

Harry chuckled causing Violet to look at him questioningly…

"What's funny Harry?"

"The insults the snakes are giving are quite funny and the fact he is terrified of spiders…"

"What are the snakes saying?" Severus asked…

"Red headed balloon freak smells like a buffoon, carrot tops a freak of nature that should be eaten by hippogriffs, red head freak should be turned into wild boar and run for his short weasel of a life. Another said a prawn that doesn't know how to think for his freak self and needs new brains" Harry replied, making the hall chuckle.

"I like those snakes" Orion chuckled, seeing Ron's and Molly's furious glares directed at his brother.

"I thought I would lose that ability once –"Harry whispered quietly however looked up at Severus who squeezed his hand and smiled in his own way that surprised several others.

"That is something we can look into later" Severus leant over and kissed him gently.

"Alright now that we have solved that issue let's begin with the first chapter… **The Dark Lord Ascending…**" Fate spoke sending shivers down several people's backs.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bold and Italics Chapter content summary**_

_**All three memory shown.**_

* * *

**Dark Lord Ascending**

_**Everyone slowly settled down after viewing the Potter's story as shocking and disturbing that it was to hear they were eager to hear the first chapter except Severus and the Malfoys paled hoping that this one didn't involve torture.**_

"Violet I think Severus needs one of your hugs" Harry whispered quietly, noticing the pained look on his soul mates face.

Harry watched his youngest sister climb from his lap over to Severus startling him at first but relaxed when she hugged him. Harry smiled as at the interaction as he gently rested his head on Sev's shoulder for assurance that he wasn't going anywhere…

Fate began to read, telling them how two death eaters appeared out of nowhere both having news to give and a description of the Manor which had become headquarters, and the peacocks. She only stopped when they heard the words 'you're nearly late.'

"How can you be nearly late?" someone asked.

"He did not like late comers to meetings, if you were late you were punished badly regardless of what news you may have to give." Draco replied solemnly.

"Well that is what you get for being a death eater?" smith sneered…

"No one deserves to be punished with the torture curse for merely being late, Smith." Harry hissed angrily.

"What would you know what that curse feels like, I doubt you have ever been under it?" he sneered right back making Harry freeze.

"He was under it three times the night he returned and in the forest during the battle. I would say you don't know what it is like… I bet you fled… evacuated the castle before the battle began" Lucius sneered.

"I wouldn't believe you even if you were telling the truth" Smith sneered right back.

"I think another memory is in order" Death whispered.

"I agree"

Lady Hogwarts took a breath and once again drew upon the memory of the graveyard at the end of his fourth year.

**_Memory_**

**_They watched him arrive via portkey to the graveyard and Peter being ordered to kill the spare. They saw him bound and gagged to a statue while the potion was being made… bone of the father, flesh of a servant and blood of an enemy. _**

**_They watched Voldemort step out of the cauldron and robe himself before he bragged about his parents before summoning his death eaters. One by one they watched them arrive… Lucius being one of them. _**

**_They watched him give Peter a silver hand and begin to duel Harry. They watched as he cast the imperio and beat it, then placed under the torture curse not once but three times before they found themselves out of the memory._**

**_End of Memory. _**

Harry had buried himself in Severus's embrace and that of his youngest sister as well, shaking with pain he associated with that event. Everyone glared at Zacharias Smith wanting to hex him into obviation none more so then his family, his parents, grandparents, god father, cousin and soul mate.

"How you managed to get into the house of loyalty and hard workers is beyond me, you owe both Lord Malfoy and Harry an apology and he was right about you, you were the first in line to evacuate the castle before the battle began you coward" Susan spat angrily.

"I owe no one anything Bones" Smith sneered at her.

"You are no hufflepuff Mr Smith and I am ashamed that you are even part of my house. **YOU** will apologise to both Lord Malfoy and the Potter Family immediately."

Pomona spoke.

"You don't want a blood feud between your family and the Potters" Amelia spoke.

"That's right, if they declare a blood feud, so will the Bones family" Edgar spoke

"As will the Malfoys" Lucius hissed angrily.

"Black family as well" Sirius added

"Prince/Snape family" Severus added just as angrily

"We will as well" declared Arthur, Fabian, Minerva, Frank and Remus.

"What does a blood feud mean?" Dudley asked

"It literally means that any member of the Smith family will not be able to work or do business with any of the families that declare one. Which means if we all do it would be hard for them to gain Employment in Europe and England as the majority of his have shares in several businesses" Sirius explained.

"For instance Dudley, he wouldn't be able to step foot in or work at Weasley Wizard Wheezes because Harry is our backer, owns a third of the business." Fred added.

"I understand" Dudley replied.

"So are you going to apologise?" Ernie asked, eagerly as smith's parents walked in.

"Why should I?" Zacharias asked

"What does my son have to apologise for?" his father asked glaring at his son.

"He began by saying that they deserved the torture curse for being late, that Harry didn't know what it felt like to be under it and when Lord Malfoy said he had, your son said so what as if I would believe you. We then saw the memory of the graveyard and now he won't apologise for making them out as liars and that they deserved what they got." Ernie explained.

"Apologise to them **NOW.** If you cause a blood feud you will be disowned, you have already brought shame to the family by evacuating the castle like a coward don't make it worse." his father spoke deadly…

"I apologise" Zacharias spoke..

"For what?" Orion asked

"It is not good enough to just say I apologise Mr Smith… you need to say why you are sorry" Madam Bones spoke.

"I just am" he hissed.

"Not good enough. I suggest you don't put another toe out of line or there will be a blood feud." Charlus sneered angrily.

"Can we get back to the book please?" Harry asked quietly still wrapped in the warmth of Severus's embrace.

**_Fate nodded and began reading again they listened to Severus give his report on the Orders intention to move Harry from his residence and the source in which his information comes from. They listened to Yaxley report that had false information… how Dawlish had let slip that he was to be moved the day before his seventeenth._**

"Severus where did you hear the information that you passed onto the monster?" Sirius asked.

"Dumbledore's portrait, which was confirmed by the overheard conversation between Arthur and Kingsley and other order members." Severus replied knowing that the squeeze of his hand was a form of comfort for him.

"Did you tell him everything?" Charlus asked.

"Not everything… he kept my idea that I passed onto Dung hidden. I wanted it to come across as Dungs idea." Severus replied noticing the shocked look on Lucius face.

"What plan?" Jasmine asked…

"I found Dung, confounded him and gave him the idea to use decoys on variety of different methods of transport and, told him to use polyjuice potion to disguise 6 others to look like Harry." Severus replied.

"That was your idea?" Draco asked looking shocked.

"Yes, it was the only way I could protect Harry from where I was, it was bad enough being forced to participate in that raid." Severus replied.

"You were behind the seven potter plan?" Ron asked indignantly.

"YES HE WAS WEASEL, ARE YOU DEAF AS WELL AS STUPID?" Draco glared at the idiot.

"It was brilliant and it worked" Fred spoke.

"Why thank you for your endorsement" Severus spoke sarcastically, making Harry chuckle.

"He is funny Harry" Violet whispered…

"I know but don't tell him that" Harry chuckled back.

"Don't tell me what Harry?" Severus asked looking at his love.

"I have no idea what you're talking about love." Harry smirked, making several others chuckle.

"Cheeky brat" Severus muttered, causing the group surrounding them to laugh loudly.

_**Once the group had settled again Fate picked up where she left of and read how the fact Harry was still alive were more errors on his part than any luck he had, how he would be the one to kill him but in order to do that he needed another wand, Lucius wand.**_

"What was the problem with the wands?" Fabian asked.

"They shared the same core, a phoenix feather from the same bird." Harry replied.

"They were brother wands" Sirius explained, as they understood what that meant.

"That was why he had Ollivander in the dungeons – he was obsessed with wands especially after Lucius wand was shattered." Narcissa informed them.

"Yet, he still couldn't kill me" Harry smirked.

_**With a few snorts being heard around the hall in amusement they returned their attention back to Fate who began reading once more. They heard Voldemort torment the Malfoys, Bellatrix worship of him and mocking them for the recent marriage of Remus and Nymphadora and suggested that they cut the diseased line… this caused the hall to growl angrily.**_

"The happy event mention, I am assuming his Nymphie's marriage?" Regulus asked.

"Don't call me Nymphie, its Dora or Tonks" Nymphadora hissed.

"Yes and her pregnancy, we were happy for you both, Bella on the other hand" Narcissa replied sadly.

"Thank you Aunt Narcissa. Telling her to cut the diseased line explains why she tried to kill me that night" Tonks replied.

"Yes, we we're pleased to hear you were both safe" Narcissa smiled.

"Who did you name godfather Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Harry… made me come to my senses" Remus replied as baby teddy began to stir.

"I am glad he did" Nymphadora glared at him.

"Sorry… it won't happen again" Remus replied.

"It better not or I'll send Harry to hit you over the head like last time" Dora retorted causing everyone to laugh loudly.

"Threatening to use the child's godfather against you Moony, whatever will you do?" James teased, pleased to hear that his old friend had trusted his son enough to name him godfather.

"I don't know… I don't want another pan thrown at me" Remus replied.

"He returned with a lump on top of his head and a massive bruise" Andromeda chuckled.

"What did you say to Harry that made him react like that?" Sirius asked.

"You will see in a few chapters" Fate replied with a smile making Remus groan.

"Oh goody" Sirius spoke rubbing his hands together in excitement.

_**Shaking their heads at Sirius antics Fate regained their attention and began to read about the muggle studies teacher and how she was hanging from the ceiling, begging, pleading with Severus. They all looked at him in anger wondering why Harry was even bothering to comfort or reassure the dungeon bat.**_

"HE SHOULD HAVE RESCUED HER!" Ron bellowed from his chair he was chained too.

"HOW CAN YOU JUST SIT THERE WITH OUR SAVIOUR AND PRETEND NOTHING HAPPENED?" Smith yelled in addition.

"ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS, EVEN IF HE DID TRY CHARITY WOULD STILL BE DEAD AS WELL AS SEVERUS AND AS FOR SITTING HERE WITH ME PRETENDING NOTHING HAPPENED YOU ARE WRONG. I'D LIKE TO SEE WHAT THE TWO OF YOU WOULD DO IF YOU WERE IN HIS SHOES. HE DOESN'T NEED YOU TO ADD TO HIS PAIN OR GUILT." Harry bellowed, as Severus pulled him onto his lap to calm him.

"Well said, Harry" Draco spoke, with the others nodding in agreement.

"Lily he has your temper and lung capacity" James groaned.

"That maybe Prongs but he sure has your punches" Sirius groaned.

"When did he hit you?"

"At the end of his third year – he like everyone else believed that I had betrayed you and it didn't help that he found out that I was his godfather when he overheard a conversation at Christmas time that year… they had kept him in the dark until then." Sirius replied, seeing the angry looks on the Potters.

In the meantime Charity walked over to Severus quietly and got his attention.

"Severus, it's not your fault for what that monster did, Harry is right I would still have died and you as well. I don't blame you and Harry doesn't nor should anyone else." Charity spoke before giving him a hug.

"I'm still sorry though" Severus replied.

"I know and the pain, guilt will go with time" Charity smiled before she returned to the seat next to Pomona and Filius.

"Who else died by the snake?" Charlus asked disgustingly.

"Severus simply because the elder wand didn't work for him and he believed Severus was its true master." Harry mumbled as Severus pulled him closer.

"It's not your fault, Harry." He whispered as Harry found himself crying silently.

"We … we witnessed Voldemort order the snake to attack him, Harry wanted to step in and stop it but we stopped him." Hermione choked out an explanation.

"Oh my" Lily and Jasmine whispered, watching Severus sooth and calm Harry as two owls flew in their direction and dropped letters for them both.

* * *

Reply to** delia cerrano** review

The Potter's - James and Lily weren't dead like everyone was believed them to be, Dumbledore made them prisoners. It was the golems (copies) of them that Dumbledore had created that died that Halloween night.

As to Orion, Matthew, Isabella and Violet additions are the results of James and Lily wanting a larger family, siblings for their eldest children. This will be mentioned in one of the 'getting to know you' breaks during the reading. Hope this clears things a little for you and thank you for your review.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bold and Italics Chapter content summary**_

_**All three memory shown.**_

_**Bold letter**_

* * *

Jasmine passed the letters to Severus anxiously wondering if it had to do with their relationship. She could see that they were meant to be, happy and comfortable but also angry with what had already been revealed and in her twin's case tired and exhausted.

"Thank you, Jasmine" Severus whispered accepting both their letters.

"You're welcome" she replied.

Harry quietly took his letter from Severus and yawned wishing he could just curl up in bed and sleep, he had noticed Hermione and several others were starting to feel the same way as he ripped the envelope open.

He pulled the letter and unfolded it gently with everyone watching them quietly to see their reactions and when they saw their eyes widen they knew it must have been big. Harry read the following several times:

**Lord Potter-Black**

**We would like to congratulate you and Severus Tobias Snape, Lord Prince on the activation of your soul bond. Under the Soul bond Act you are considered legally married in the eyes of magic and the law and has been registered here at the Ministry of Registrations and Records. **

**Under this act anyone found interfering or breaking up a soul bond couple can be punishable by being sent to prison as Soul bonds are the rarest forms of bonds in the magical world and yours has been registered as the rarest of them all True Soul mates. **

**We wish you all the luck for the happiest marriage between you and your husband and any children you may decide to have and once again congratulations. **

**Yours truly,**

**Ministry of Registrations and Records.**

"Did yours say the same as mine?" Harry whispered.

"Yes it did, love" Severus replied as he pulled Harry into a passionate kiss.

"That is some kiss.. must have been good news" Sirius teased, only to find himself with green and silver hair.

"Are you jealous brother?" Regulus asked, trying not to laugh.

"Not in the slightest." Sirius replied… trying not to look at his ex-girlfriend who he had planned to ask to marry him before prison.

"Alright stop the teasing the next chapter is the Dursleys Departing." Death smirked taking the book from fate.

The hall quietened down ready for the next chapter except for the three gift givers, James, Charlus, Sirius, Remus and Lucius noted the furious and disgusting looks on the chained betrayers that made them feeling the need to protect both Harry and Severus.

"Please start reading so that we can put those that are exhausted to bed." Dorea spoke looking at her almost asleep eldest grandson.

"I apologise after this chapter is read we will finish for the day and return tomorrow" Death replied looking at the chapter.

* * *

**The Dursleys Departing**

_**They listened to how he was called, the confrontation where Vernon kept changing his mind and were impressed that Harry had surprised his uncle with the words that his godfather had left him a house…**_

"What other names did he call you Harry?" Charlus asked.

"Freak, boy, urchin, brat, whore..." Harry trailed off as growls could be heard from Remus, Sirius and Severus.

"You are none of those things, Love. You are brave, caring, selfless, reckless, gentle, forgiving, loyal and can always see the good in people when they themselves cannot find it." Severus said hoping to reassure him that he didn't think of him as a freak.

Harry yawned and mumbled "Not a freak" not really believing what they were saying in his own mind he would always be a freak.

"Did he really believe it was a plot to get the house?" Sirius asked.

"Yes and to make us homeless" Dudley added.

"The amount of times he changed his mind was funny, especially when Dudley added the dumbbells to his gear." Harry chuckled.

"I thought so to. I bit of payback for having us pack the car then unpack, then pack it again" Dudley smirked, causing those who heard to laugh.

"Dumbbells?" Ernie asked.

"Weights, designed to help you lose weight and build muscle strength if used properly" Lily explained, seeing several looking tired.

"That would have been a sight to see" Rose chuckled

"If he had ask us one more time I would have added my computer as well" Dudley replied, making several laugh while pureblood looked confused at the term 'Computer.'

_**Once the laughter died Death told them how Vernon wanted government protection and that he liked that Kingsley bloke, and how Dudley had asked if there were more Dementors.**_

"When did you meet a dementors?" Lily asked her nephew…

"Summer of my fifth year mum, a ministry worker Umbridge sent them to give Fudge the chance to expel me" Harry replied, as another memory began to engulf the room.

**_Memory_**

**_They watched Harry follow his cousin from the park and torment him when the three friends left him. They saw the wand being pulled out and the sky grow colder. They saw two figures coming into view and Harry telling Dudley to keep his mouth shut before he had been grabbed by the first one. _**

**_They watched him make the silvery mist twice and fail and the corporal one fending of the first before encouraging it to destroy the second before heaving an overweight Dudley home._**

**_End of Memory_**

"I supposed that you got a warning?" James asked.

"No he had to face a full trail and they still didn't believe him" Sirius replied bitterly as another two chairs appeared and Fudge and the toad appeared in chained like the others.

"It was sicking and Dumbledore really didn't help him and Fudge wouldn't let him answer until I stepped in." Amelia glared at the ex-minister.

"Oh that is because Dumbledork here wanted him expelled and sent back to the Dursleys" Fate hissed… as everyone turned and glared at the man…

_**Death coughed to gain their attention once more as he told them how Harry had convinced Dudley to go with the order members, how two of them arrived and greeted them as Harry Potter's relatives and how there was a change in the plans and Mad Eye would explain to Harry when he got there. They were shocked when Dudley asked why Harry wasn't going with them and laughed when Harry replied that was Dudley's way of saying I love you.**_

"What happened the last time you ran into wizards?" Jasmine asked her cousin, at that point Harry and the Weasley twins burst out laughing.

"Er" Dudley replied.

**_Memory_**

**_They watched how the first letter arrive addressed to the cupboard under the stairs, how the next day there was more until the Sunday where thousands came pelting out of the fireplace in the living room making them chuckle. They watched how the fled to a motel then a small hut on a rock out in the middle of the ocean. _**

**_They saw Hagrid enter, explain to harry about that night, his parents, Hogwarts and heard Vernon bellow about not paying for some crackpot old fool to teach him magic tricks when suddenly Dudley who had eaten Harry's birthday cake had a pigs tail. _**

**_Change of Memory – Summer, 2__nd__ Year_**

**_They then saw the flying car the next summer and the bars on his bedroom window, the locks and cat flap in the door. _**

**_Change of Memory – Summer, 4__th__ Year_**

**_They watched as the heard about the letter with too many stamps and how the Weasleys arrived by floo. They watched the twins collect Harry's gear than drop something out of their pockets. They chuckled as Dudley tongue grew however Harry and a few glared at the twins as that could have choked him to his death because he couldn't breathe._**

**_End of Memory_**

"While it was amusing that last one could have killed him, if the tongue wasn't shrank." Lily spoke

"We're sorry, we didn't think of that" George replied.

"It's alright, it is kind of funny now when you look back on it" Dudley waved away the apology "besides I deserved it" he added quietly.

"Still we are sorry" Fred replied sadly.

"Alright, it's time to finish here for the day. See you all tomorrow" Lady Hogwarts spoke.

"Where could we all stay?" Dorea asked.

"We could all be in the Slytherin Dormitories, there is enough room for everyone" Lucius spoke, getting everyone agreement.

"Harry, we will be in Gryffindor tower with the weasley's" Hermione stifled a yawn.

"Okay" Harry replied sleepily.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bold and Italics Chapter content summary**_

_**All three memory shown.**_

* * *

Severus woke the next morning in his private quarters not far from the Slytherin dorms watching his sleeping love and soul mate lay looking peaceful and rested. He gently brushed the fridge away from the lightning bolt scar and noticed it had gotten lighter before kissing it.

"Morning love" Severus whispered seeing the green eyes slowly open.

"Mor'ing" Harry yawned before snuggling closer to Severus.

It took another hour for Severus to convince Harry to have a bath and get ready for the next set of readings. When Harry walked out to the living room Severus had ordered their breakfast when they were startled by the knock on the door.

"Come in" Severus called.

The door swung open to reveal Lily and her youngest daughter Violet, who immediately bolted to her big brother.

"Harry has only just gotten out of bed by the looks of it Violet" Lily spoke.

"He did, took an hour to convince him to get up and have a shower" Severus replied.

"I just want to go back to bed" Harry muttered.

"You look like you need more sleep." Lily smiled sweetly at her son.

"I think it's a mixture of magical exhaustion and the True soul mate bond" Severus spoke.

"Yes... I thought those letters were of importance… we knew that you were soul mates but the rarest of them. I am glad that you both have someone to love, that makes you happy for you both deserve it more than anyone else" Lily smiled at the pair.

"Thank you. Lily how come the others aren't accepting of Violet? They don't seem close or really include her?" Severus asked.

"By the time she came the others had a close bond already, Jasmine tries but at times likes her privacy and is often trying to escape the twin boys… Isabella well she prefers books over anything and the boys are more like James, pranking to take notice of their youngest sister. I think you'll find Violet will be close to Harry and you Severus then the others." Lily replied.

"I know Sirius is my godfather but the others?" Harry asked.

"Jasmine godparents are Frank and Alice. Orion godparents will be Remus & Nymphadora, Matthew will have a godmother in Minerva and godfather in Filius, Isabella's godparents will be Poppy & Alastair and we are hoping that the two of you would consent to being Violet's godparents?" Lily asked.

"I would be honoured. Thank you." Severus replied sounding slightly shocked.

"Of course I will… someone else I get to spoil besides teddy lupin" Harry chuckled.

"You're his godfather?" Lily gasped.

"Yep, I'm sure you'll see or hear why during the reading" Harry replied as they stood up and walked to the door.

"Alright" Lily replied as Severus stepped behind them in the corridor.

In the Great Hall the chained prisoners were all covered in slime, feathers and left over pieces of toast, eggs and sauce curtsey of several students and ex-students. When Harry walked in with Severus's arm around his waist they spotted the conditions of the prisoners.

"Eh what's that smell?" Violet asked loudly making everyone laugh…

"I don't know it smells like a garbage truck lost its complete load of rubbish" Harry replied as they sat in their seats." Making the laughter louder while the prisoners fumed angrily under the green smelling rubbish filled slime.

"How did they end up covered in that?" Harry asked.

"Ronnie insulted death and Lady Hogwarts again, ginny bagged mouth Minerva, Dumbledore was being arrogant and threatened everyone, Molly, Vernon both insulting and speaking ill of our dear adoptive little brother, the toad said everyone deserve the lines we did and Fudge and the other lady well they were just in the wrong place" Fred informed them.

"Well it suits them but the smell is a little overbearing?" Jasmine chuckled.

"There smell gone for us not them" Dobby squeaked.

"Hello Dobby" Harry smiled.

"Master Harry won" he sqeaked as he hugged his leg.

"Eh Dobby why don't you sit down and listen to the story." Harry replied seeing many trying to hide their shock or amusement as two more elves appeared… Kreacher and Winky.

* * *

_**The Seven Potters**_

**_The crowd gathered listened to how Harry watched them drive away, how he re-entered the place and talked to the owl mentioning how Dumbledore had been there, Dudley puking on the door mat but growls were heard when the cupboard was made._**

"Harry, were they the only happy memories there?" Lily asked

"Yes, unfortunately" Harry replied sadly.

"Cupboard under the stairs?" Severus asked, noticing that his husband pale at the mention of the cupboard…

"It was my bedroom until the first Hogwarts letter arrived" Harry mumbled.

"Petunia how could you?" Lily asked.

"I had to, he was safe from Vernon there and I knew in time if he was careful and silent he could sneak food after we had gone to bed." Petunia sniffled.

"How was he-?" Jasmine asked.

"Uncle Vernon couldn't fit in the cupboard, it was my safe haven" Harry replied squeezing his husband hand.

Draco was shocked, like many they all believed that he lived a pampered life none more so then Severus who had now pulled his husband onto his lap for comfort.

"I'm sorry, I believed that old coot" Severus whispered.

"Sev, there is nothing to be sorry for I didn't want anyone knowing even though the goat did know" Harry replied as he rested his head on Sev's shoulder.

"He knew?" Sirius asked

"I begged every year to stay at Hogwarts or with someone else, told him everything and he told me they wouldn't do such a thing, family wouldn't and that I was lying." Harry replied as je snuggled further into Severus warmth.

"Did anyone else know?" Dorea asked

"We knew and we told mum but she didn't believe us" Fred replied

"So we helped secretly by brewing the healing potions and slaves he needed." George replied.

"Thank you for helping him when no one else seem to care" Lily spoke.

"Where were Sirius and Remus?" Charlus asked.

"Sirius was sent to prison without a trail and was innocent of the crime, he escaped in our third year.." Hermione replied

"I offered him a home once I was free but the rat, Peter escape and I had to run for my life… I stayed in contact with him until my death. In his fifth year I argued with the headmaster constantly about removing Harry from there to where I was but like always the headmaster said he knew best and he was to stay there all summer with no contact from anyone but the dementors stuffed that up" Sirius replied.

"Sirius helped, he sent a letter at the end of third year and Vernon thought was another form, Harry told us that the escaped prisoner we had seen on TV that summer was his godfather… Vernon was shit scared that Harry would ask him to come turn him into something…. He never once told us you were innocent though. The abuse was mainly verbal between third and the end of 5th." Petunia replied.

"That was very Slytherin of you love" Severus whispered before kissing the top of his head affectionately.

"We can discuss this more later, can we please get back to the reading." Harry asked.

"Of course we can."

_**The listened to how the disillusionment charms lifted and the description of Hagrid and how Mad Eye explained the trace, the change of plan and how they changed into Harry not giving any thought to privacy.**_

"When did she see your chest love?" Severus growled.

"She hasn't that I am aware, love. You are the only one to see it" He whispered back soothing him.

"Don't you guys have any privacy for anything?" Lily hissed angrily, ashamed that the group treated this lightly.

"We're sorry" they all replied as Teddy woke crying.

Twenty minutes later after Teddy had been passed from Dora to Remus, Andromeda to Ted they finally passed him to Harry after she checked all other outcomes, Teddy immediately stopped crying in the arms surprising everyone.

"That is so like Sirius… Harry would only settle for Sirius on several occasions." James chuckled.

"Well James you would only settle for your godmother Minerva at times even if she was in the middle of teaching a class at the time." Charlus chuckled.

"When did you make polyjuice potion Harry?"

"I didn't make it." Harry replied truthfully.

"I did the brewing –"

"Wait a minute you threw the distraction right Harry Miss Granger stole the ingredients in your second year?" Severus asked.

"Sorry" Harry replied.

"What about fourth year?" Severus asked

"Gillyweed – dobby took. The other stuff was Barty crouch Jnr" Harry replied tiredly.

"What does the gold colour mean?" Rose Evans asked

"The closet to gold means the person is pure to heart. No one since the founders and Merlin have had theirs polyjuice potion turn that gold in recorded history." Severus replied, making everyone gasp in awe.

_**They soon went back to the story, they heard and chuckled at Harry's description of sitting in the side care and Hagrid's comment. They heard the battle and how the wand acted noticing the shamed looks on several order members and teenagers.**_

"They didn't believe you about the wand did they?" Severus asked.

"No they thought I was making it up, like all the other times" Harry sniffled as Violet stood to look at baby Teddy sleeping.

"What other times?" Dorea asked.

"In first year Professor McGonagall didn't want to hear about the baby dragon that was Hagrid's. She just assumed that I was doing something that dad would have which caused all of Gryffindor besides Ron to turn against Neville, Hermione and I for the points she took. We also told her that the Philosopher's stone was going to be stolen and she just whipped our concern under the rug and told us to go back outside." Harry began.

"In his second year – the whole school besides Hermione, the twins, and Ron turned against him because they believed he was the heir of Slytherin. Fourth Year was because his name came out of the goblet and fifth because they didn't believe Harry that Voldemort had returned" Hermione finished.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves…if I had been in his shoes I would have told you all to save your stinking selves because as far as I am concern none of you were worth it." Dorea hissed, causing them all to hang their heads in shame.

"Harry, I am sorry that I followed the sheep when I knew better and that I hope with time you could forgive me for not standing up and going against the rest of my house. However Can I ask something for clarification please?" Susan asked

"Depends on what you ask" Harry replied, grateful that Susan had apologised sincerely for her actions.

"Voldemort originally borrowed Lord Malfoy's wand then your wand reacted on its own shattering it right?" Susan asked

"Yes it did" Harry replied.

"He then borrowed another wand – did he get a chance to use it against you?" she asked

"No I had crossed the wards was the wand was given to him." Harry replied.

"Do you think or know if he had used it would it occur again?" Susan asked.

"More than likely" Harry replied.

"Did you find out what caused that? Did Voldemort know?" she asked.

"I am not sure what caused it to react that way, neither does Ollivander when I asked him" Harry replied

"Voldemort showed Lucius and myself the memory in the hope we could work it out because he was just as confused." Severus added, seeing Susan think.

"Lady Fate, Hogwarts and Death do you know what happened, what caused the wands to act as it did?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Now where would the fun be if we told you everything?" Lady Hogwarts smirked, causing the hall to erupt in laughter, they knew Hermione and Lily for that matter liked to research.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bold and Italics Chapter content summary**_

_**All three memory shown.**_

* * *

"Not even a hint?" Lily asked

"Part is mentioned in the book but the part is to do with will power and a particular family trait" Fate replied.

"Research later" Lily muttered making the Potters chuckle.

* * *

**Fallen Warrior**

_**Fate had taken the book once more and began to read as they listened to how harry was injured, how he met Ted and Andromeda noticing Harry feeling guilty.**_

"I'm sorry I shouted at you Mrs Tonks" Harry apologised.

"It's alright, from where you were and how injured you were it was easy to mistaken me for Bella, especially since you had met Bella before me." Andromeda replied.

"How injured was he?" Severus asked.

"Minor concussion, broken rib and some minor cuts" Ted replied.

"Anyone else?"

"I lost my ear" George replied.

"For that I apologise I wasn't aiming for you but the death eater wand pointing at lupins back while trying to keep my eye on the monster" Severus said remorsefully.

"Prove it…you did it deliberately" Ron bellowed loudly through the slime he was covered in.

**_Memory_**

**_They saw Severus fly after Lupin at a different angle to the Death Eater tailing behind them getting ready to attack Lupin from behind. The saw Voldemort watching from above looking slightly confused to which was the real Harry Potter. _**

**_They saw Severus watching Riddle and the chase looking concerned as he pointed his wand at the Death Eater pointing his wand at Remus. They noted how Severus monitored Voldemort constantly and just as he fired the curse at the wand Voldemort vanished making Severus jump resulting in the spell being misfired and hitting George instead. _**

**_End of memory._**

"Thank you Severus for trying to protect us" Remus smiled.

"Yes thank you" George replied.

"You're forgiven if you protect that one we deem as our brother" Fred replied with a smirk.

"That won't be a problem" Severus replied as he looked down at Harry with warmth, love in his eyes.

"Which led to the worst ear related humour we heard for days.. Hermione hexed him or tried to" Harry chuckled.

"Several times and missed" Hermione grinned.

"Oh you wound me…Gred they don't appreciate my holey sense of humor" forge faked sobbed into his twins shoulder..

"There there Forge, it will be alright" Gred replied while the hall erupted in laughter.

_**Fate shook her head before she told them how they Portkeyed to the Burrow and were the first back but meant to be the third. They listend to how Ginny grabbed hold of Harry and refused to let go when Remus and George arrived and how Moony questioned Harry to be sure it was Harry.**_

"Moony did you have to be so ruff with him?" James asked.

"Didn't mean to, just worried…""

"Harry couldn't be the one to spill it he didn't know about the change in the plans to begin with and the fact he hadn't left the house in the lead up to it" Luna spoke up causing those who were part of the scheme to hit their foreheads disbelief.

"Love, did Ginny try anything?" Severus asked

"I'm not sure.. I get the feeling she tried but I don't remember it. I was felt uncomfortable around her" Harry replied as Dora lifted Teddy out of his arms.

"She made it known that she was going to do everything she could to marry you, carry your heir" Neville spoke confidently but with venom.

"Yes she tried using jealousy and lust potions in our sixth her fifth year and failed." Harry admitted, causing Severus and his family to growl angrily.

_**After the growling and hissing stopped Fate continued on to tell them how they all returned and told their story while waiting for Bill and Fleur and Mad eye and Dung. They heard how Harry was worried about Severus when he heard he had been part of the raid.**_

"Awww" most of the hall cooed as Harry buried his face in Severus chest.

"I worried about you too Harry" Severus whispered.

"That explains the breakdown after that raid" Draco muttered.

"It does, Dragon" Narcissa smiled at the pair.

"I wish we could see how they buried their grudge" Seamus whispered.

"It is when it was common knowledge that they couldn't stand each other" Boot added.

**_Memory_**

**"_Potter, what do I owe the dubious pleasure of your wonderful visit or do you need another detention?" Severus sneered. _**

**"_I wanted to apologise for the incident in remedial potions… I was angry and ashamed at what they did, I even confronted the two idiot bullies and their answers were pathetic…" Harry spoke quietly not once taking his eyes of the professor. _**

**"_You confronted them? Why did you do that?" Severus asked looking slightly taken back._**

**"_Yes I confronted them and I did because I know what it is like to be bullied, as you saw in some of my memories, although it didn't stop once I got here…. Your actions towards me might be part of a cover but it is still that of a bully… I'm sorry I shouldn't have …." _**

**"_No you are right, I might have to act a certain way towards everyone not in Slytherin but I did take it to the extreme of bullying and I vowed I'd never do that to anyone and while I thank you for apologising and confronting them. I to wish to apologise for treating you the way I did, you didn't deserve it nor anyone else" Severus replied with remorse and acceptance. _**

**"_I accept your apology sir." Harry replied before nodding and leaving the room. _**

**_End of Memory_**

"What else did you talk about?" Ginny sneered

"That is none of your business Miss Weasley" Severus retorted.

"Its everyone's business he's public property" Smith Sneered.

"OUR PERSONAL LIVES IS NO ONES BUSINESS SMITH AND I AM NO ONES PROPERTY GOT THAT YOU STINKING COWARD!" Harry bellowed.

"Harry love he isn't worth it" Severus spoke quietly whispering calming and loving words in his ear.

**_They smiled as they saw Harry calm down with the Potion Masters assistance before turning back to Fate. They heard how Bill and Fleur returned with bad news that Voldemort had killed Mad Eye after Dung disappeared, their tribute and Harry attempt to stand up for a friend, Hagrid. They heard how Harry wanted leave once again but only to be bullied and blackmailed into staying._**

"You all bullied him into staying where Voldemort would know where he was? I am disgusted with you all" Lily hissed.

"Voldemort wanted to go straight there but we convinced him to wait until the ministry had fallen" Lucius spoke

"We'd hoped it would give Harry time to plan where to go and what he needed" Narcissa added.

"Thank you Lucius, Narcissa" Charlus spoke

"Don't the rest of you have something to say… he need comforting, reassurance not threats and being bullied?" Dorea hissed angrily that reminded Hermione of Harry's temper.

Harry looked up at the ones who were there to see Remus, Hermione and the twins look ashamed, Fleur looking like she was regretting her actions as was Arthur, Bill and Tonks.

"I am sorry Harry." Hermione spoke quietly, as Fred squeezed her hand.

"I am truly sorry cub, I should have known better than to bully you into staying put especially since I had a feeling about how your relatives had treated you." Remus spoke.

"We're sorry too" the Weasleys spoke.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bold and Italics Chapter content summary**_

_**All three memory shown.**_

* * *

"Forgiven" Harry replied looking slightly

"Harry love what is it?" Severus asked as he had noticed that he had paled when he looked at the slime heap.

"I remember how I felt uncomfortable being there, like I was being watched constantly and like something was going to happen. I just remember that every time Ginny was nearby I wanted to run… she made me feel sick… if it hadn't been for being underage and Bill's wedding I would have left the next day…" Harry explained.

"You usually have good senses when it comes to your sense of danger of threats." Severus spoke.

"I would say something did happen and your memory of it has been altered or wiped. We can have it unblocked later." Remus looked concerned, he remembered that Harry sat next to him and Hermione at his birthday party.

"Maybe it is in the chapter were about to read." Jasmine spoke quietly, looking worried about her older twin.

"Maybe" Harry replied.

Death cleared his throat loudly enough to gain everyone's attention.

* * *

"What worries you will be in the next chapter. This one is called **The Ghoul in Pajamas"**

**_They listened to how the order members drifted in and out of the house and how they couldn't leave because of the trace and that the objects they were searching for were Horcruxes._**

"What are Horcruxes?" Seamus asked

"A Horcrux is an object used to store part of a person's soul, protecting them from death. If the body of the Horcrux's creator is destroyed, the person is still able to survive" Dorea explained.

"And how do you make one?" Dean asked nervously not liking the sound of it…

"By committing Murder, which tears your soul apart because it's the vilest act that someone can commit against human nature" Hermione explained.

"And he made more than one?" Susan asked.

"He made a total of 8 and one of them was by accident and the other was the body he was in." Harry replied with a slight grimace as Severus wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Why did he make them?" Mark Evans asked…

"He was afraid of death, he wanted to be immortal" Severus replied.

"Is that why he looked more like a snake then he did human?" Hannah squeaked.

"Yes, with each tear and removal it altered his personality and appearance" Dorea replied.

"Thank god he is gone for good" Terry shouted.

"Did any you had any idea where any were?" Padma asked.

"Yes the snake, others no" Hermione replied.

"Speak for yourself Hermione…" Harry hissed

"What is that supposed to me brother?" Jasmine asked

"I believed and told them there was one at Hogwarts and I suspected the bank, simply because Tom saw Hogwarts as his home, and the bank as a sign of belonging to this world." Harry paused before he continued on.

"We knew the snake was always with him, so that one had to be left until last otherwise he would have been aware if it had been killed earlier. We also knew at the time that this RAB person had discovered one of them the locket but didn't know if it was destroyed nor who he was at the time" Harry glared at Hermione who looked ashamed that she didn't believe him.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Lucius asked.

"I did, I was ignored because others believed they knew better than me" Harry replied, making Hermione feel guilty.

"I believe Harry knew tom better then you and Ron… and you dismiss his belief which is more plausible than anything you two could have suggested." Sirius spoke annoyed at Hermione and Ron.

"I –"Hermione began.

"It was fourth year again Ron believed that I was talking about myself when I said one was at Hogwarts, but they didn't understand what it is like for an orphan because they aren't ones..." Harry replied taking a breath.

"I wished at times I did the hunt on my own" he added quietly.

"Hermione why didn't you take his believe his knowledge was true or plausible… was it that you believed you were smarter than him… that you knew the answers?" her father asked.

"I don't know" Hermione replied quietly.

Death took the opportunity to read the next passage how Molly and Fleur would kill them they left before the wedding and Ron's warning about molly wanting to corner him. They heard how Molly had confronted him about their mission.

"You know as much as you would love to have Harry and Hermione at your wedding, Harry was right about wanting to leave. Riddle wanted to attack the Burrow the next day it was only that we suggested that he should wait until the ministry fell into his hands that he did not" Lucius spoke, causing Bill, Fleur and the Weaselys to finally realise that it would have been the best to let them go.

"I bet it didn't work through – the concerned parent attack?" Sirius spoke.

"No….nothing that anyone would have said would make me spill the truth. The less that knew the better." Harry replied.

"That is true, less chances of being discovered or being betrayed" Mad Eye barked.

"It was too dangerous for Hermione and Harry to attend school, he would have been taken from the station to the Dark lord immediately. As for Miss Granger her status as muggle born and being best friends to harry would have her killed as well." Severus glared and Molly.

"They were safer on the run" Filius added with a squeak

"As we are Hermione's Parent we would have understood, you can not presume that you know what we would want. You Molly do not know me, my wife or daughter at all. What they did was right and we would have supported them not try and hamper their planning like you did." Dan Granger spoke, noticing Molly glare at them all.

_**Death read how she had manipulated Harry into helping prepare for the wedding and how she ensured they couldn't be alone together for more than a minute.**_

"Their lack of planning could have caused their premature deaths and Riddle the victory" Severus growled possessively.

"Is that what you wanted for the three of them?" Dorea hissed.

"She couldn't care less about Hermione or I" Harry replied

"She hoped that if we couldn't plan then we would stay at the burrow and Ron would be safe." Hermione added.

This had caused several growls around the hall while the Weasleys looked shocked.

_**Before any more comments could be made they heard death tell them how Harry continued to worry about Severus, how he felt threatened, watched and feared that Ginny was up to something. How Molly or Ginny was always within ear shot or not far from them and how uncomfortable Harry was with the pair of them.**_

"Harry, I wished you had told us that you were uncomfortable with how Ginny was when she was around you" Arthur spoke.

"I didn't want to add to your families stress level as it was and the only reason I stayed was for Bill and Fleur otherwise I would have left." Harry replied.

"Same with me between Ron and Ginny I would have left with Harry." Hermione agreed.

"The way Ginny acted makes you think Harry is some type of prize to be won?" Dean spoke.

"I was... She wanted the fame, money and recognition of being the chosen ones wife" Harry replied.. as Violet jumped onto Harry's lap.

"She was known to be a gold digger and I'm sorry for the offence but willing to do anything for experience so when she did become MRs Chosen One he wouldn't be dissatisfied." Draco stated.

"SHE IS NOT A GOLD DIGGER OR SLUT" Ron bellowed…

"Yes she was… she told everyone that she dated and slept with it was for the experience… all she was interested in was Potters money and fame…" Cormac hissed, with Dean and a few others nodding.

Harry noticed Violet sniffling as she snuggled closer to her big brother "She's not very nice is she… she was using you and that is mean and horrible"

"It is mean and horrible Vi and it won't be happening anymore." Harry whispered back.

They turned their attention back and chuckled when Ron called harry a tactless git, the Fleur's family turning up, and Molly organising Harry's 17th.

"I find it funny that Ron accused you Harry of being tactless when he is the worst one of them all" Charlie chuckled.

"When has he been tactless?" Susan asked.

"Fourth year after our first DADA lesson with the one opposing as Mad Eye demonstrated the unforgivable to us. After class they were all discussing how the spider twitched and how one had snuffed it as some type of joke forgetting that both Neville and I had some reaction to it." Harry replied

"It made me sick the way they talked excitedly about it. They continued on about it back in the common room" Hermione squeaked.

"Yes and we all heard Harry's and surprisingly Neville's temper that night" Fred shivered.

"Can you blame us?" Harry spoke dryly.

"No we don't… we were ashamed for acting that way when two of our peers suffered because of the spells." Dean gulped.

"I was proud of those two that night… I was about to tell them off myself when I heard Harry shouting at them. I have never seen the tower so quiet" Minerva smiled as Severus ran his hand up and down his arm soothing him.

"That explains why Gryffindor table at breakfast the next morning was so quiet" Filius muttered.

"They were like that for a few days, if I remember…they must have been afraid you two would lash out again" Severus chuckled….

"Potions was quiet for a change, no dramas" Harry chuckled…

"Yea Gryffindor didn't lose any points or get any detentions" Draco smirk "that was a first" he added.

"I wish we could see it" Orion spoke.

_**Memory**_

_**Everyone was sitting in Gryffindor tower talking with enthusiasm about the unforgivable curses that Mad Eye Moody had shown them.**_

_**"See how that spider just snuffed it?" Seamus asked with a laugh.**_

_**"and twitched" Ron added, not seeing the angry looks of two of their peers. **_

_**"YOU THINK IT IS FUNNY TO SEE SOME KILLED LIKE THAT OR TORTURED, YOU MAKE ME SICK" Harry shouted.**_

_**"YOU ALL SEEM TO THINK ITS ALL FUN AND GAMES THE WAY HE SHOWED YOU BUT ITS NOT… YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT IS LIKE TO SEE SOMEONE YOU CARE ABOUT SUFFERING BECAUSE OF THOSE CURSES" Neville added just as angrily. **_

_**"YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES WHEN TWO OF YOUR CLASSMATES AND MANY OTHERS HAVE SUFFERED BECAUSE OF IT… YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT IS LIKE TO WITNESS THAT GREEN FLASH IN NIGHTMARES OVER AND OVER AGAIN AND THANKS TO THE DEMENTORS LAST YEAR I DO!" Harry yelled before leaving the common room. **_

_**"I SUGGEST YOU DON'T APPROACH US UNTIL YOU ALL SEE SENSE" Neville added following Harry. **_

_**End of Memory**_

There were several whistles and amazed looks upon several students.

"Impressive, both of you" Frank smiled with pride at his son…

"It was no wonder the lions were so quiet and well behaved for the next week" Severus spoke in awe…

"I agree" Filius and Pomona added.

"When was another time he was tactless?" Matthew asked

"He was tactless again in first year, Christmas time when I showed him the mirror of erised" Harry added.

"What did he say?" Severus asked.

"The mirror shows your heart's desire, mine was to see my family. Ron was being captain and head boy. He asked me if I thought the mirror showed the future." Harry replied sadly causing everyone to look at the red faced Ron.


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING this chapter mentions rape - while I have not been myself I hope that i caught the emotion and feeling behind it... I am sorry if you are a victim of this crime I don't mean to offend you but acknowledge and honour those that are victims of rape as they are brave to stand up and acknowledge yes they were and handle he effects of it.

* * *

"Still feel like I'm missing a memory" Harry whispered.

"We will check it out later love, your gut institutions are usually right." Severus replied quietly knowing that it worried him just as much.

Violet hadn't moved from Harry's lap which had made several smile but Harry could see something was bothering his twin just as much as he was.

"Jasmine what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong" Jasmine replied, however Harry could tell she was lying.

James mouthed to Severus 'Later' who nodded as he signalled Death to begin the next chapter getting Harry attention.

* * *

"The next chapter is the **Will of Albus Dumbledore**" Death spoke… gaining their attention.

_***Harry's eyes widen and his body stiffened as Death read how one night while Harry was asleep Ron had stunned him then tied him up before leaving the room. They heard how Ginerva and Molly entered the room giving Harry a potion and one to Ginerva before gagging him and leaving the pair of them. They heard how she had raped him and ensured that she was carrying his heir. Harry hadn't noticed her departure or Ron's return when Molly oblivated him.**_

"That is a charge of rape and Line theft on Ms Weasley, conspiracy to rape and for both Ron and Molly." Amelia hissed as she wrote the charges down.

"That is your missing memory love" Severus whispered as he pulled both Harry and Vi onto his lap.

Jasmine looked at her twin like she understood what it felt like, Dudley glared furiously at the three in the middle surprising everyone and Charlus, Sirius, James, and Remus had their partners and others trying to prevent them from attacking. Hermione on the other hand was shocked before she found herself of Fred's lap trying to pull her out of her memories while trying to control his urge to hex them.

The rest of the hall couldn't believe what they had just heard as the slime was removed from the prisoners in the middle, three in question showed they couldn't care less, Vernon looked almost gleeful, Marge was shocked and the headmaster merely continued sucking on a lemon drop.

"Violet, sweetie come sit here with grandpa he needs your help" Dorea spoke quietly seeing that Severus needed to calm his soul mate.

They watched as Violet hopped down and Severus carefully stood up and carried Harry out of the hall. They could tell that Harry had withdrawn and gone into shock and he knew that he needed to be away, out of sight for a while. The hall was quiet when a single voice belonging to Jasmine asked "Did she carry a child to term as a result?"

"I don't remember seeing her pregnant or with a new born" Bill spoke.

"She wasn't while here at school unless she had a glamour on but Severus can tell when someone is wearing a glamour." Minerva hissed.

"Well Ginerva are you going to admit to the truth?" Arthur hissed at his daughter.

"Why should I, WE HAD EVERY RIGHT TO HIS FORTUNE FOR THE STUFF WE DID FOR HIM" she yelled.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HIS INHERTIENCE. NOW SPEAK THE TRUTH DID YOU GIVE BIRTH TO A CHILD FROM THAT NIGHT OR NOT?" Charlus yelled, shaking Harry out of his thoughts.

"I'll Go to Muriel's see if there is a child there" Bill spoke as he got up and left.

"You are no daughter of mine, you, your brother and mother have brought shame to the family. I Arthur Weasley hereby divorce Molly Weasley nee Perwitt and disown Ronald Billius Weasley and Ginerva Molly Weasley from the family with no support at all. So mote it said so mote it be." Arthur hissed.

"I Fabian Perwett, disown Molly, Ronald and Ginerva from the Perwett family with no support what so ever so mote it said so mote it be." He hissed as the oath took place.

"To I can tell you she isn't pregnant now and to put you at ease the pregnancy didn't take due to the torture she received at the Wedding." Fate spoke calmly.

"I know that you are all appalled and angry at their actions but once we finish this chapter we will call it a day and tomorrow as well, everyone will need it." Lady Hogwarts spoke.

_***Death told them how he woke up a little groggy the next morning not remembering what Ron, Molly and Ginny had done to him the pervious night. He had been mumbling the name Gregorvitch over and over, how he rubbed his forehead as Ron asked what it was about. Harry told him that he believed that Voldemort was looking for him and how he had heard the name and somewhere before and something related to how Quidditch.**_

"Why is it about quidditch all the time?" Dennis asked

"He is the wand maker that made Viktor Krum's wand that how Harry connected it to Quidditch he learned that in his fourth year." Hermione informed them.

**_Death went onto mention it was Harry's birthday, how he was greeted by Ginny trying to make another attempt which had several people growling. They listened to the descriptions of the presents from Fleur family, the Weasleys and Hermione but deep down he was a little sad the one he really wanted to see he couldn't._**

"Awe how adorable, thoughtful" Lily cooed.

"It is" Dorea smiled sadly.

"I very much doubt that they will ever be separated on their birthdays again."

**_They listened to how Ginny tried to lure him into another trap, how Ron then accused Harry of breaking her heart and leading her on knowing that he hadn't done a thing, how at that moment he wanted to leave but saw Hagrid, Tonks and Moony arrive._**

"You know I was shocked when Harry stuck to my side from that moment but now I understand why" Remus spoke.

"I was to and I wouldn't blame him if he had left" Tonks replied with her hair a furious red.

**_They listen to how Hermione had decorated, the dinner began with Arthur late, how the cake that was shaped like a snitch was brought out and how Arthur had brought an uninvited guest, the minister of magic at the time before Lupin and Tonks made a hasty retreat._**

"Remus, why did you and Dora leave?" Lily asked.

"At the time the minister was against any type of magical creature but mostly vampires and werewolves and Remus didn't want Harry to look down upon because of him…" Dora explained

"I don't Harry would have cared in fact he would have told the minister to stuff it, you were his family, the last link at the time to his parents." Hermione smiled.

"Mr Padfoot thinks Mr Moony should only listen to those that matter and not what others think!"

"Mr Prongs agrees with Mr Padfoot and next time Mr Moony thinks likes this he get hit with a frying pan and wonders where Mr Padfoot got this new found intelligence from!" making everyone laugh.

"Oi"

"Mr Moony knows and paid the price later on curtsey of Mr Prongslet" making Hermione snicker as she remember the pan and the fight.

"What happened?" James asked…

"I'm sure you'll find out" Remus admitted "I deserved it too, made me see sense" he added…

James and Sirius eyes widen wondering what he had said to Harry that made Moony see sense… something they would coax out of Harry later.

**_Death gain their attention back as he began with how Rufus had gate crashed Harry's 17th, asked to speak with Hermione, Ron and Harry privately. They listened to how the will said, how they were treated and ended with the minister saying he regrest their attitude._**

"Just because you were the minister doesn't mean you can demand and order people around" Dorea hissed.

"This is one way you would lose respect and support" Charlus seethed.

"If he had it to begin with" Hermione spoke quietly.

"What was he like?" Jasmine asked.

"Christmas sixth year he turned up at the burrow to talk to Harry about making an appearance as sign that he approved of the ministry actions and to find out what the headmaster was up to. Harry told us that he said 'I didn't like his methods and that I didn't know what the old coot was upto." She explained.

"IN other words he wanted to use Harry for his fame right?" Rose asked.

"Yes" Hermione replied.

"When he showed up at Harry's birthday he tried sticking his nose in our business, thought he could order us around and then had the hide to say he regrets our attitude when his was worse." Hermione added.

"What else?" Lily asked

"He demanded our respect when he had not earned it in any way and to us that he like being in charge, everyone looking to him, power just like Fudge, Dumbledore and Riddle." Hermione added.

"The snitch what is so funny about that?" James asked curiously.

"Taking it in his hand would not have worked. They have flesh memories" Hermione explained.

"Yes I am aware of that" James spoke

"He didn't catch the snitch in his hand-"

"in his first ever game-"

"yeah that was the one –"

"he nearly swallowed" Draco smirked finishing the twins sentence.

"He caught the snitch in his mouth?" Sirius asked, sounding shocked.

"He wasn't trying to" Alicia chuckled.

"You know I don't think that any ever tried to stick a sword in Voldemort, nice theory" Sirius chuckled.

"He should learn to respect his elders" Rufus barked.

"RESPECT IS EARNED NOT GIVEN, YOU AS MINISTER SHOULD HAVE ATTEMPTED TO EARN HIS RESPECT INSTEAD YOU QUESTIONED HIM LIKE SOME COMMON CRIMINAL" Amelia yelled at her former protégé.

"As minister you should keep your temper in check" Dorea glared at the man.

"Agreed" the entire hall agreed, making the man glare in return.

**_They heard how the party ended, how they went up to the Ron's room together to discuss the will and items left to them. How Hermione was sure something would happen when Harry touched the snitich before Ron and Hermione remembered that was the one he nearly swallowed and when harry pressed it to his mouth the words I open at the close appeared. They watched Ron turn the lights on and off with his item before hermione went to her room she was sharing with Ginny. _****_  
_**

"What is that supposed to mean, I open at the close?" Su Li asked.

"We weren't sure, I don't know maybe Harry worked it out." Hermione replied as Bill returned with Muriel.

"Bill, Muriel" Fabian and Gideon spoke together.

"Fabian, Gideon" Muriel spoke.

"No child but we found her journal, I think Harry needs to read it when he is ready. It is quite detailed." Bill spoke as he passed the book to James.

"Thank you" James replied.

"That is the end of the chapter. You have the rest of the day and tomorrow off to spend time with your family as you wish."

* * *

Thank you all for your reviews and Alerts and apologies for the delay of posting this chapter as my uni assignment took the time away from it. I hope to have the next one up in three days time...

* changes to the summary hopefully it will clear up some confusion.

Bold and Italics are the summary of events in the chapter with the additional bits.


End file.
